The military makes extensive use of the standard Leclanche (zinc-manganese-dioxide) BA200/U battery, made by Union Carbide and others. This is a 6 volt, non-rechargeable battery which is used to provide the power for test meters (e.g., ohm-meters), radio receivers, etc. For most purposes this battery has heretofore proven to be quite satisfactory. However, it is not without some shortcomings. For example, it has temperature range restrictions (i.e., 0.degree.-125.degree. F.); a current capability restriction (approximately 0.150 amperes); and, a limited battery storage life (.ltoreq.2 years).
A lithium-sulfur-dioxide battery similar in outward appearance in all respects to the BA200/U can, of course, be made for field conditions, equipment requirements, and other situations where operative temperature range, current capacity and shelf storage life are important considerations. A lithium-sulfur-dioxide battery (e.g., BA5847/U) will provide operational capability to electronic equipment(s) at temperatures ranging from -65.degree. F. to 160.degree. F., with a battery storage life at ambient conditions of five or more years. Also, the current capacity of the latter battery is substantial (e.g., 2 amperes).
To make an outwardly similar lithium-sulfur-dioxide battery as a substitute for the standard Leclanche BA200/U, for those situations that demand such a substitution, would result in undue proliferation.
The BA5847/U is a readily available lithium-sulfur-dioxide (6 volt) battery produced by Power Conversion Inc. and others. Unfortunately, the BA5847/U is different in outward appearance (e.g., connector location and connector configuration or type) from the Lechanche BA200/U and hence cannot be readily substituted for the latter.